Whodunit
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Crossover with the movie Clue Sam leaps into a butler during a fateful dinner party in 1954, he finds a dead body on the floor and no idea on the murderer. And worst of all... Al is nowhere to be seen. Sam isn't quite sure on his mission, but he believes it's to find out who killed ddy. Everyone has a motive and are holding weapons, so... Whodunit?
1. Chapter 1

New England 1954

Darkness. Pure darkness. I could tell this leap was going to be finally... Light. The room was illuminated and I could see everything, including... A dead body.

"Oh boy." I mumbled, placing my hand on my head.

A woman in a strange dress and headdress flicked on the lightswitch. She was holding a weapon, a dagger. She drops it in shock.

Everyone seemed to be holding some sort of lethal item, be it a candlestick, a slingshot, ect.

A man in a yellowish suit looked at me and pointed "it's not Wadsworth!"

Okay, good, a name. I must be Wadsworth... But why would someone want to kill me? No more than 5 minutes into this leap and I already don't like it.

Another man wearing a purplish suit and a pipe in his mouth yelled "stand back! Give him air!" He knelt down to the body "let me see." Was this man some sort of Doctor? He examined the body by checking the pulse on the wrist and neck.

He looked at the group of people in surprise "he's dead!"

I didn't want to question him, in fact, I wasn't too sure what I was doing here... To figure out who killed this man? Where's Al when you need him...

A woman with short black hair and wearing a black dress was frantic "who had the gun?"

The doctor (still not sure of that) answered "I did."

The oddly dressed woman who flicked on the lights earlier exclaimed "then you shot him!"

"I didn't!" He defended.

While they were busy arguing, I turned over the body to examine it myself.

The woman yelled "well you had the gun! If you didn't shoot him then who did?"

"Nobody." I answered, all eyes on me now. "Uh... There's no gunshot wound."

"That's right! Somebody tried to grab the gun from me in the dark and the gun went off." The man explained.

"Oh yeah?" A seemingly sassy woman in a beautiful said with her hands on her hips "if there's no gunshot wound then where's the bullet?"

She's got a point, if there's no wound... Where is the bullet? I looked around the room and got up from the floor (I seemed to be in a butlers outfit but that's besides the point.) I ran to the fireplace and noticed some broken glass. A vase had a hole right through it. "Look! The bullet broke that vase on the mantel!"

Suddenly everyone in the room crowded around me, the man in the yellow suit exclaimed "He's absolutely right. Look, there's a bullet hole here in the wall. See that?"

The man in the green suit pulled the Doctor by his shoulder, with a stern glare he interrogated "then how did he die?!"

He raised a good point. If the body didn't have any wounds, how could he have no pulse?

The Doctor defended, "I don't know!" He pushed the man away from his shoulders "I'm not a forensics expert!"

The black haired lady shouted "well one of us must have killed him!"

I looked around, ignoring the bickering and trying to figure out how this man died. Al would be useful at this time... I noticed the brandy.

"Well I didn't do it!" The man in green yelled.

Now the butler (he's not here to tell me otherwise, so I'm assuming) would have offered everyone a drink... And perhaps this guy drank it and-

The woman in the outrageous attire sighed as she grabbed a glass from the ground and began to take a sip "god, I need a drink!"

I was going to grab the drink from her hand but I figured raising my voice would be more effective "maybe he was poisoned!"

The woman immediately dropped her drink and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Understandable, but a wee bit annoying.

The guy in green calmly took her to the couch and tried to calm her down... She wouldn't stop so he slapped her right across the face. Normally, I'd interject with hitting women but... Something tells me this butler wouldn't really care.

The green suited man looked at the group innocently "I... I had to stop her from screaming."

The Doctor faced me "Wadsworth, was the brandy poisoned?"

I shook my head "I don't know."

The sassy woman spoke up "you don't know if your own brandy is poison, what kind of butler are you?"

I looked right at her and said "the kind that doesn't want to end up like him." I pointed at the dead body.

"How could we tell if it was poisoned?" The man in yellow asked.

"Guess we'll never know." The sassy woman held up the empty bottle.

"Unless." The man in green looked at the lady in the odd outfit. "Unless she dies too."

He had a point, horrible to say, but if she dies then the mystery is solved. We all huddled around the woman. I was waiting to see side affects, nausea, sweating, anything to indicate poison.

Just then... A scream from another room. There was somebody else in this house. And whoever that is could be the murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

The others began to run to another room, and I followed. I'm guessing we used to be in some sort of study, now we're in a hall. Okay, this house is really big. Better not get lost.

The man in green tried using the door to another room.

"It's locked!"

I knocked on the door "open up!"

The Doctor of the group realized "it must be the murderer!"

The man in green stated "well why would he scream?"

The black haired woman raised a point "he must have a victim in there." She seemed to fake sincerity when she said "oh my god! Yvette!"

Who's Yvette? So many people, it's hard to keep track of. They all must have names, back stories, unfortunately without Al... I'm on my own to figuring all that out.

"Oh my god!" The man in green repeated.

The doors swung open. Standing beside a billiard table (obviously we're in a sort of billiard room) was a woman in a black and white maids outfit... Okay so I'm a butler and she's a maid. Whoever lives in this house must be rich.

"Good." I sighed a sigh if relief "you're alive."

"No thanks to you!" She said with a thick French accent... French maid... Al's going to hate missing this.

Confused, I uttered "what do you mean?"

She snapped "you locked me up with the murderer, you idiot!"

The black haired woman (who didn't seem to like the maid) replied "so the murderer is in this room?"

Yvette answered "Mai oui!"

Everyone looked around, the green suited man asked "but where?"

"Where?" Yvette sassed "here! We are all looking at him. Or her. It is what Mrs. White said in the study, one of you is the killer!"

Who's Mrs. White? Well since nobody is wearing white... I can safely assume it's the woman wearing all black... Opposites I guess. Ironic... Although I can't say for sure.

The Doctor raised a brow "how do you know she said that?"

"I was listening!" She said bluntly.

Mrs. White (or who I assume was Mrs. White) looked just as confused as the rest of us. "Then... Why were you screaming in here all by yourself?"

Yvette became emotional "Because I am frightened, me too, I also drink the konyake. Mon diou, I can't stay here all by myself."

The sassy lady and the man dressed in yellow comforted her.

"Come back to the study with us." The lady calmly offered.

"With ze murderer?" The maid worried.

The man assured "there is safety in numbers-" he noticed he was gesturing with a wrench, and he hid it beneath his hands "my dear."

"Let's all return to the study and talk things through." The man I'm assuming was the Doctor (now I think he's some sort of shrink...) ordered.

Just then a familiar face appeared in the room.

"Al!" I said in excitement.

"What did you say Wadsworth?" The man in the green suit looked at me, so did the others.

"I'll... Meet you in the study." I saved myself.

"But then we'll think you're the murderer." Mrs. White raised a point.

"Yes but someone has to stay here and look for clues. Maybe there's something we missed on the tape recorder. I'll go over it... Alone. If anyone strays from your group to kill me, they're the murderer. If someone in your group dies mysteriously, it couldn't have been me because I'm in this room." Improv is easy for me, after having years of leaping and trying to figure out peoples lives and personalities

"Makes sense." The man in the yellow suit mumbled.

"Okay Wadsworth... But remember, this makes you a suspect." The elderly woman in the odd apparel replied.

"Aren't we all suspects?" I reminded. "Now you all should comfort Yvette, make her feel safe. Do whatever to make her in less of a shock."

"No complaints there." The man with the pipe smiled.

"Do we have to?" The green suited man whined.

"Hey pal, I'll take your place if you don't want to." Al grinned, checking out Yvette.

"Sooner you people 'do what their supposed to do'" I looked right at Al while saying this "sooner I can figure out what happened here."

While exiting, some people mumbled things like

"He already knows what happened here, Mr. Boddy was killed with the handgun in the study."

I closed the door when everyone was definitely out of the billiard room.

"Al!" I exclaimed, but the hologram was nowhere in sight. "Al?"

Al entered thru the door and smiled "sorry, I was eying that maid. She has a nice pair of-"

"Al!" I yelled, trying to cut him off.

"But you should see her legs, and what's above her legs." He started to exit thru the door again but I stopped him.

"Al! What am I doing here?" I sat on the billiard table.

"What? Oh yeah, let me see." He looked at the handheld and smacked it "you're in New England in 1954... Um... Oh."

"Oh? What 'oh?" I didn't think this leap would be easy.

"Well... Ziggy can't access the date-date... Oh I hope it's with the maid." He looked at the handheld again. "Data... Oh, Ziggy can't access the data."

"Why not?" I sighed, leaning against the billard table.

"Well it seems the FBI tackled this case. And Ziggy isn't programmed with all FBI records. She could access the files but she'd have to hack into the FBI data whatever." Al informed me, shaking the handheld a little.

"Database." I corrected.

"Right. Database, and that'd take a while." He told me.

"Okay anything you can gather from this Wadsworth guy?" I asked, knowing this would be one of my more difficult leaps.

"Bits and pieces. He's the butler and this is a dinner party. The guests are: Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Miss. Scarlet, Mrs. White, Colonel Mustard and the employees are Yvette the maid and the cook..." I must have interrupted Al because a sudden realization came to me,

"The cook!"

I almost bolted out the door but Al stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to the tape recorder.

"What about it?" I approached the device.

"If people listen to it, they'll think you're nutty. Talking to yourself. That's how you end up in an insane asylum." Al reminded me.

"Okay so... What do I do?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of a way to dispose of the tape.

"One thing to do." Al replied.

I took the tape out of the spools and hid them under the desk. "I should meet up with the guests. And tell them about the cook."

Al stopped me, "Oh Sam, one more thing... The guy in the waiting room said he called the cops."

"All the guests had weapons in their hands and motives... So you're saying I have to figure out who killed a man in a house full of suspects?" I sighed again.

"You're good at mysteries, Sam. Think of this as... As a whodunit." Al joked.

"Cept if I dont guess right, I might be next." I closed the door and headed to the Study.


	3. Chapter 3

I returned to the study in the ground floor, but I had a feeling there was more to this leap than telling the group that the cook is a suspect too.

I heard the man I assumed to be Mr. Green saying "Is there no indication of how he died?"

The professor shook his head, "no."

"Look, we all have a motive." The attractive woman I profiled as Miss. Scarlet sighed. "We were all being blackmailed by this creep."

Mr. Green though aloud "I wonder why he didn't just report us to the authorities."

I blurted out, "if he knew information about you guys, why not make some money off of it?"

Professor Plum stood up from the couch he shared with some guests, "And what was your role in this?"

"Me?" I knew I had to think fast, no sign of Al. No information about this Wadsworth guy whatsoever. I had no answers.

"I'm the butler. Yvette's the maid… Isn't there anyone I'm missing?" I hinted at the French maid.

"Vell no-one. Only ze cook." She replied.

The lightbulb clicked for the group and they all stood and exclaimed "The cook!"

Like an army of ants, we all followed Yvette to the kitchen, well everyone I could see. I was only focused on keeping up appearances.

The kitchen seemed spotless, no sign of the cook.

Mr. Green entered the room, "Well, she's not here."

Just then, the freezer door opened. Miss Scarlet let out a gut-wrenching scream.

The body that I assumed belonged to the cook tumbled out of the freezer and into the arms of Green, who defensively yelled "I didn't do it!"

I assisted Mr. Green on carrying the plus-sized woman. Mrs. White reached for the knife, which was piercing the cook's back.

"Hey," I told her, "don't touch that, it's evidence."

Mrs. White sassed back, "Well not for us. We have to find out who did this. We can't take fingerprints!"

She had a point.

"Okay. Who had the dagger?" Colonel Mustard asked the group, then suddenly realized. "It was you Peacock! You know, if I was the killer I'd kill you next!"

There was an awkward silence among the lot.

"I said if… If!" The Colonel laughed his previous sentence off.

"I put it down in the study." Peacock answered.

"Do you remember when?" I sighed, trying to figure out the whole leap.

"I don't know. Before I fainted, after I fainted… I don't know!" She was hysterical.

I huffed, "So any of us could have picked it up… We can't keep the cooks body here."

Mr. Green struggled with holding the womans arms, "You're telling me."

"We should put her with the other dead body." I suggested.

"Back to the study." Professor Plum lead the group as we all exited the kitchen. Green and I was still carrying the cook.

I didn't have a good view of the study, but I was startled when Mr. Green dropped the poor womans upper body.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the woman's legs from falling.

"The body's gone!" Professor Plum exclaimed.

I admit, I lost myself and dropped the cook.

The women of the group entered and the curious Mrs. Peacock was asking questions again.

"What are you all staring at?" She inquired.

"Nothing." Mr. Green answered.

Another question, "Well, who's there?"

"Nobody… No body. Mr. Boddy's body is gone." I replied.

"Maybe he wasn't dead." Mrs. White pointed out.

"He was." The professor insisted.

"I should have made sure." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Wadsworth." Miss. Scarlet informed me. "He couldn't have been dead."

"He was!" Plum yelled. "At least I thought he was. What difference does it make now?"

A familiar voice made me smile "Makes quite a difference to him."

He nodded at me and I returned the favour.

Mr. Green pitched a theory "Maybe Mr. Boddy killed the cook!"

More than one person cheered "Yes!"

"How?" I asked, "We were all in the kitchen, we would have seen him."

The room grew quiet.

"Check the washroom." Al told me, "Ziggy says there's a 98% probability that Boddy's in the washroom."

"Do we want to check the house as a group or split up?" I asked the lot.

They all seemed to answer in synch "Group!"

I began to take me leave from the room, "Okay, I say we check the bathroom first."

"Why?" Yvette looked around at the confused people.

"In case anyone needs to go before we start looking at the rest of the house." I bluffed, sometimes being smart comes in handy. Especially when I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Good thinking Sam." Al nodded.

We approached the main floor washroom. I was the one who had to open the door. When I did, the dead body of Mr. Boddy fell in front of me. His head was covered in blood.

I looked at Al who was hitting the handheld.

"98% probability that *the* Body's in the washroom… The…" He chuckled.

"He has new injuries. Massive head trauma…. He's certainly dead now… Given the assumption that he wasn't dead before." I said to the group while examining the body.

"What's the difference?" Prof. Plum crossed his arms.

Al laughed "That's what you're here to figure out, Sherlock."

"Don't you see? We need to figure out who killed him, where and with what. Given his injuries I think he was hit hard with something blunt. Can everyone look around for an object that possibly has blood on it?" I told the group.

After a few moments of looking around, Miss. Scarlet pointed above me.

"Wadsworth, the candlestick!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed the bloody candlestick from atop the bathroom door and examined it.

"Yeah, this would have done it." I sighed once more, "Let's return Mr. Boddy to the study."

The men took the dead body and placed it on the couch. The women (and myself) grabbed the cook and placed her over the arm of the couch.

"Now." I stood and straightened my back. "Who had access to the candlestick?"

"I did. But I dropped it on the table, anyone could have picked it up." She defended.

"Okay. Are all the weapons on the table?"

They all nodded.

I proceeded to gather the weapons and place them inside a cupboard.

"Good thinking Sam, the key is in the lock already. Nobody else dies, badda boom, you've changed history!" Al grinned.

"All the remaining weapons are in the cupboard. I'll put the key in my pocket so I know I'm safe." I stated.

Mrs. Peacock angrily ranted to me, "That means you can open it whenever you want!"

"But it also means the murderer can't!" I explained.

Peacock began stirring a frenzy, "But you could be the murderer!"

"Me? I'm not." I shook my head.

"They won't believe you… You should throw away the key. Open the door and just-" Al simulated a baseball pitch with the handheld.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll throw it away." I said, grabbing the key from my pocket.

Noticing signs of approval from the group, we all headed out to the front door where I was supposed to throw the key into the abyss.

But there was a man standing in the doorway, dripping wet from the rain and looking in dire need of a ride to his home.

"Excuse me, my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone." He asked politely. It was hard not to take pity on the man. But adding another person to the party would be illogical with a murderer running around.

I dropped my head in despair and mumbled "Oh boy."


End file.
